gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Necrotix (KH Roleplay Character)
Dr. Necrotix is a Tyrian Evil Genius, who also happens to be one of Shifter's old enemies. He has only recently appeared in the Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series however. Current Journal Entry TBA Appearance Likened to a "Zombie Tyrian in a Labcoat" (which is not too far of a stretch really), and wears a clinical looking white labcoat. His face looks rotted, showing muscle and bone in certain areas. Personality He is an Evil Genius in every sense of the word, and has mastered magic and technology, to the point where he was considered ahead of his time. But his cruelty towards test subjects, animals included, along with his immortality through lichdom, makes him rather hated by most Tyrians. He seeks nothing more than to acheive his own ends, and make the "Necrotix Empire". This goal was wanted by him further after Dharkon and Alduin's failure from earlier at the hands of Shifter and his Allies. Abilities, Aspects and Equipment *A Genius Mastermind! *Immortality due to effects of Lichdom *Excellent skills in Technology and Magic. *Remarkable scientist and engineer. Relations Shifter Shifter has nearly always been there to thwart Necrotix's plans for universal domination. While Shifter would tease Dr. Necrotix and treats him with playful disregard, Dr. Necrotix generally sees Shifter as an annoyance or a threat. Despite this, Shifter seems to not want Dr. Necrotix seriously hurt or killed (assuming Necrotix, in his current state, could die at all), even if he does not like Dr. Necrotix that much. Likewise, while its a clear fact that Necrotix has a grudge against Shifter most of the time, he does sometimes respect him as far as their rivalry goes. Adam Adam and Necrotix did not have much of a relationship outside of their recent battles. However, Adam once referred to Necrotix as "A Zombie in a Labcoat" (which really is not too far of a stretch), and Necrotix, during the Star Key Team's battle with his Zombot Dragoon, once told Adam that "He has a lot of nerve for a Jedi". Kayshala TBA Ginko TBA Whispur TBA Orthopox-13 TBA Weremetal TBA Guzzil TBA Kuros TBA Xellatise TBA Alduin TBA The Heartless He has been seen using Heartless pawns alongside his mechs. The Unversed Despite working with Xellatise's Unversed, Dr. Necrotix seems rather annoyed by the Unversed. Professor Galvorn Mekix TBA Friends/Allies *Guzzil *Zombots (Namely his "Z-Series Mechs") *Alduin (Formerly) *Kuros (Formerly) *Xellatise (Formerly) *Weremetal (Formerly) *Altima (Formerly) Enemies *Shifter *Adam *Orthopox-13 *Ginko *Whispur *Kayshala *Weremetal *Altima Known Creations (In Order of Appearance) *Zombot Soldiers (First referred to as "Mechs") *Zombot-Orthus *Zombot-Dragoon *Zombot-Viper *Zombot Titan *Skull Carrier *Guzzil *Weremetal Trivial Info *He takes many different evil geniuses from different franchises in mind, like Dr. Eggman from Sonic, Dr. Zomboss from Plants VS Zombies, and Willy from Mega Man. *He is meant to be a more "Comedic" Villain that has borderline seriousness in his tone at times. Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Villains